Tekiro Kuchiki
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = May 11 | gender = Male | height = 187 cm (6'1") | weight = 89.3 Kilos | eyes = Blue | hair = Black | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society, Kuchiki Family | occupation = Captain of the 2nd Division | team = 2nd Division | partner = None | previous partner = None | base of operations = 2nd Division, Stealth Force, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Riku Kuchiki (Brother) Shiro Kuchiki (Brother) | education = Shin'ō Academy | shikai = Inazuma Nakagami | bankai = Inazuma Nakagami, Shi no Arashi }} Tekiro Kuchiki is the Captain of the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13. Appearance Tekiro's style is quite different from others that come from the Kuchiki clan, he doesn't have the clips in his hair, or have his hair in any special way. Tekiro is an average size adult with short black hair running down either side of his face, Tekiro mostly wears his Captains Robe over the top of a blue vest & shirt and black pants, along with his Zanpakuto in it's unreleased form attached to his side and a black battle axe on his back. Personality Tekiro Kuchiki is considered a genius, though he doesn't really mention it or like other people talking about it, he has alot of intelligence. Tekiro usually doesn't show much emotion in any way and doesn't really talk much. He is obsessed with abiding by the law and following rules, he strictly punishes those who break the rules. History Tekiro's Human Life: When Tekiro was alive, he had two best friends.. the two were brother and sister, and the three did everything together and stayed by each others sides no matter what. Tekiro was the eldest of the three, so he always felt the need to protect them both. Everything was normal as they went through high school, they were just your everyday group of friends, until something bad happened. The three were walking home from school one day, when all of a sudden they heard a massive explosion, it sounded like it was close so Tekiro told the two to stay there and ran around the corner to have a look. There was a massive hole in the ground, Tekiro approached with caution when all of a sudden he heard a scream.. He turned around and bolted for his friends and by the time he got there.. it was too late. Hajime was laying on the ground in a pool of blood half dead while Suzume was holding him crying her eyes out, Tekiro was devastated. Tekiro got down on the ground next to Suzume and comforted her as best he could, then looked at Hajime and asked what happened? Hajime, while barely alive explained to Tekiro that a mysterious monster wearing a mask had attacked them, and he tried to protect Suzume during the attack. Tekiro realised that Hajime had sacrificed himself for his sister. Tekiro looked at Suzume, then looked back at Hajime. Hajime said to Tekiro: "You...have to.. promise me..." Tekiro replied: "What?! I'll do anything you ask Hajime" The boy laying on the ground then went on to say: "Promise...me..you........will... protect .... Suzume..." Tekiro looked at Suzume once more before turning back to his best friend and replied: "I'll die before I let anything happen to her, I promise". Hajime died seconds later, with a smile on his face.. Suzume lost it, she was an emotional wreck. Tekiro did all he could to comfort her in any way possible while she was crying her eyes out... They eventually got to Suzumes house, and Tekiro decided to stay for a while to help her calm down. 6 Months later: Tekiro was walking Suzume home from his house, as she had just stayed the night because she was having bad nightmares about her brother.. All of a sudden, there was another massive explosion. This time Tekiro knew what was coming, he grabbed Suzume and ran as fast as he could, and hid her in a safe place, then returned to where he heard the explosion. Tekiro could see it, plain as day.. The monster that Hajime had described to him before he died. Tekiro went into a blind rage, seeking revenge for what the monster did to his best friend, but quickly found himself overpowered by the monster.. Tekiro was facing his death, the monster began to attack. Tekiro closed his eyes, and was willing to accept his death knowing that he had kept his promise. All of a sudden, everything went quiet. Tekiro opened his eyes to see Suzume standing in front of him, his eyes widened.. He asked: "Suzume... Why?" she replied with: "I didn't want to loose you as well... . Tekiro......" She died right in front of him, Tekiro lost all sense of humanity, and went after the monster not caring for his own life... He was then killed, sharing the same fate as his friends. After dying, Tekiro & Suzume were both spirits, and were facing the monster knowing they were about to become lunch when all of a sudden, a mysterious warrior appeared dressed in a black kimono with what appeared to be a sword. The warrior quickly did away with the beast, and hit his hilt on Suzume's & Tekiro's foreheads.. First Appearance in the Soul Society: Tekiro woke up in a strange place that he had never been before, he looked to the side and saw Suzume laying a few meters away from him.. He approached her and woke her up. Suzume, Do you know where we are? Tekiro asked her, she replied with: No, I don't. They ended up walking around and eventually asked someone where they were, the person told them that they were dead and the place they were in was called the Rukongai District in the Soul Society. Suzume asked Tekiro to help her search for her brother, Tekiro decided to help. The two spent months looking through out the Soul Society, but they had no luck. Suzume decided she wanted to become a Shinigami, mysterious warriors who exercise hollows and help spirits find their way to the Soul Society. Suzume asked Tekiro if they could look for Hajime, and Tekiro turned to her and told her that they would find him no matter what. "This is such a big place, I don't know if we will actually find him" Tekiro thought, he turned and looked at Suzume walking beside him and lost himself in thought trying to figure out what would be the easiest way to find Hajime would be. After a few weeks of searching, Suzume met someone that was known as a "Shinigami", powerful warriors that took on the duty to exercise hollows and help souls find their way to the Soul Society. Suzume told Tekiro she wanted to be one, and that she wanted to be one so that she could protect other people instead of people always having to protect her. Tekiro objected, with his reason being that he had promised her brother to protect her and that becoming a Shinigami would put her in danger. She turned to him and said: "So be a Shinigami as well". Tekiro had no choice but to accept, During the days at the academy, Suzume & Tekiro didn't spend much time together, as they were both too busy studying. Academy Days: As Tekiro started at the academy, he was approached by an old man, claiming to be the head of what is known as the "Kuchiki Clan". A noble family of the Soul Society. The old man told Tekiro that he would like Tekiro to be his adopted son, and become the next head of the clan. The old man told Tekiro that he was interested in him because of his exceptional intellect and vast knowledge of Kido. As Tekiro went through the academy he always shunned upon for being part of the Kuchiki Clan. He didn't have many friends at all, because the other student's knew who he was & what a frightening power he has. Tekiro mostly kept to himself during his days at the academy, he studied hard and got nearly all of his test's correct. He was asked by his friend Suzume to hang out with her and chill quite a few times, but him knowing that she was safe, declined, one of his many reasons is because after so much trouble from all the other students about how powerful his Zanpakuto was, he started to believe it himself and was trying to separate himself from his friend so that he couldn't hurt her. After only 8 months of being at the Soul Reaper Academy, Tekiro was approached by the Squad 12 Captain, asking Tekiro to be the new Lieutenant of Squad 12, Tekiro accepted. Days in Squad 12: Years passed while Tekiro was the Squad 12 Lieutenant, He established a friendship with all of his fellow squad members and seated officers, and even the captain. They were all able to work together famously to complete their assignments with ease. Tekiro was known for his outstanding tactics on ways to corner the enemy into a wall, followed by his ability to easily employ powerful Kido, such as Hado #91: Senjū Kōten Taihō (Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear) With his vast intellect, and talent for Kido, Tekiro was able to quickly achieve Bankai, only in the span of 15 years after becoming a Soul Reaper. Squad 12 accomplished many things while Tekiro was known as it's Lieutenant, when it came to difficult and tricky mission's, it was always Squad 12 that was picked to "Take care" of them. Becoming Captain of Squad 2: After Tekiro being the Lieutenant of Squad 12 for 17 years, he was approached by Captains of Squad 3 & 9 asking him to accompany them to the Head Captain's Office. It was there that the Head Captain said the following: Head Captain: Lieutenant Tekiro Kuchiki of Squad 12, You have been summoned to this place because you have been nominated to take over as Captain for Squad 2, You will now undergo a series of test's of which we will conduct on you. Tekiro Kuchiki: Thank you sir, it is an honor to fulfil such a task, I will do my best in this test to achieve the standard of a Captain. Head Captain: Very well then, we will now proceed with the Captains test for Lieutenant Tekiro Kuchiki of Squad 12. Squad 3 Captain: Yes sir! Squad 9 Captain: Yes sir! Kuchiki Clan Leader One whole year has past now since Tekiro Kuchiki passed the Captains Exam and became Captain of Squad 2, he has greatly improved on his ability to use his Zanpakuto in combat, and now wields a deadly balance of Kido, fighting technique & combat tactics. Any enemy that willingly directly confronted him would be out of their mind to face such a powerful opponent. Tekiro met a young student at the Academy, with lots of promise who had high scores and was breezing through the courses. His name was Riku. Tekiro asked his father to adopt Riku, in hopes that one day he would take over for Tekiro, his father accepted and adopted Riku into the Kuchiki clan. Tekiro began immediately training him spending years on making the young Shinigami strong enough to fight a captain and had him fight the previous Captain of Squad 3, and he did it in front of the whole of squad 2 & squad 3. He was named the new Captain of Squad 3, without a Bankai. Tekiro only focuses on protecting his best friend, Suzume. He has her as his lieutenant so he can keep her by his side at all times. Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō Trivia Quotes Battles & Events Titles Navigation de:Tekiro Kuchiki es:Tekiro Kuchiki